Mission Kitty
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: A girl from the county moves into the big city. She's going to need a lot of help trying to get use to things and working with Chance and Jake. R&R Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic for Swat Kats. Well I hope you guys like it. I don't own the characters. The proud owner's are Hanna-Barbera. The only characters I own are my original characters. Well I guess I'll shut up now and get the story started.

_**Mission Kitty**_

_Chapter 1:_

It was a busy day, cars whizzing down the streets. People quickly walked down the streets. For a kat who just move into town would need to a lot of time to get use to things. Well that one she-kat was walking down the road looking at a piece of paper.

".......I think this is the right way....." The young she-kat thought to herself as she looked up a bit. She looked to her right then her left she then took the right street. She slowly came up to a garage shop. She gave a small smile.

*This has to be it." The young she-kat said excitedly, she put the paper into her pocket and walked to the shop hoping that someone would be there. She went up to the door and knocked on it. She waited for someone to come out. Footsteps could be heard they slowly came up to the door and stopped as the door opened. Standing there was a tall orange fur kat. The male kat looked at her and gave a few blinks.

"How can I help you?" The male kat asked. The she-kat nodded her head.

"I'm Kitty McGowan is this where Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson work at?" Kitty asked the male kat looked at her a bit he wondered why she wanted to know. Maybe she was going to be their new house cleaner but what she was wearing didn't look like it. She was wearing a green t-shirt with a peace sign on it with jeans. Though her fur was something you didn't see around town, a silverish blue color with grayish strips. The male kat shook a thought out of his head.

"Nice to meet you Kitty and yes they work here. I'm Chance Furlong." Chance relied as he put a hand out Kitty took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Chance, I was hoping to work here." Kitty said as she let go of his hand.

"Work here? The pay isn't all that great." Chance replied.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as money comes in I'm fine." Kitty said Chance scratched the back of his head.

"Well if you're okay with that fine what did you want to work as?" Chance asked. Kitty gave a smile.

"I want to help out as an engineer." Kitty replied Chance gave a slight surprise look.

"An engineer?" Chance asked. Kitty gave a slight frown.

"What you don't think I can do it!?" Kitty asked. Chance waved his hands in front of him.

"No that's not it.......I thought you'd be doing house work not engineer." Chance replied.

"Oh.....Well do I get the job or not?" Kitty asked. Chance scratched the back of his head.

"Well if you know what you're doing then yes if not well you could work as a house cleaner...." Chance replied. Kitty gave a slight smirk.

"So if I could prove I can fix a car then you'll let me help out in fixing cars?" Kitty said Chance nodded his head.

"Yeah that sums it up." Chance replied. Kitty smiled.

"Lead me the way please." Kitty said. Chance gave a nod as he let her in. She closed the door behind her. They walked to the garage area. Jake was under the car fixing and checking for any leaks and broken parts.

"Jake we have a visitor." Chance said. Jake gave a few blinks.

"A visitor? Could it be Miss. Briggs?" Jake thought to himself as he came out from under the car. He got up and saw Chance with someone. Jake cleaned up a bit before he walked over to them.

"Jake I would like you to meet Kitty. Kitty my partner and best bud Jake." Chance introduced one another Kitty took Jake's hand which was out for her to shake it. Both shook hands with each other.

"Nice to meet you." Jake said.

"Same here." Kitty replied. She was glad to finally meet the two. She didn't know that these two were really the Swat Kats Razor and T-Bone. Jake looked over to Chance.

"So are you going to fill me in or what?" Jake said. Chance gave a slight laugh. Kitty just looked at them.

"I will don't rush me. Anyways Kitty here would like to work here." Chance replied. Jake gave a few blinks.

"She does?" Jake asked Kitty nodded her head.

"I sure do." Kitty replied. Jake looked at her.

"What did you want to work as while you're here?" Jake asked. Kitty gave a slight grin.

"As an engineer." Kitty replied. Jake looked at her, he was a bit speechless.

"I brought her down to see if she knew how to fix cars." Chance said. Jake looked over to him.

"No wonder you said visitor...." Jake said.

"Well can I start or what?" Kitty asked.

"Sure why don't you check the car Jake was working on." Chance said, Jake gave a disapproved look but then he gave a slight might as well let her work on it then another car.

"Okay!" Kitty said excitedly as she went to work. Jake and Chance watched her at work they were very surprised how much she knew, she would occasionally ask them where the tools were and of course the two would tell her. An hour or so passed Kitty was done. She looked at the two.

"Well what do you think?" Kitty asked. Chance and Jake didn't need to say anything she did the job perfectly even better. Chance walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the team." Chance said as Kitty smiled.

"You mean it?" Kitty asked excitedly. Chance and Jake nodded their heads.

"We mean it." Chance said. Kitty gave a bigger smile.

"Oh thank you!" Kitty said as she gave Chance a hug. Chance gave a few blinks. Kitty realized what she did and quickly let him go and blushed.

"I'm sorry." Kitty said with a bow. Chance shook his head a bit.

"It's okay." Chance said Kitty looked at him.

"Thanks." Kitty said

"You can go home be here before eight." Chance said. Kitty nodded her head in understanding.

"Okay I'll be here before eight." Kitty said as she walked off but stopped and looked at them.

"Again thanks." Kitty said as she left. Jake looked at Chance.

"Now we have to make sure she doesn't find out our other identity." Jake said Chance looked at him.

"Don't worry she won't find out." Chance replied with confidence in his voice. Jake put his hands on his waist and gave a weary look.

"I hope so Chance." Jake said as he went into the other room. Chance followed behind him. Kitty took out a piece of paper from her pocket and looked at it.

"Right now let's see......" Kitty said under her breath and started walking. Half way in her walk she heard a jet engine she looked up and saw a black jet pass by. Her eyes slightly wide and a twinkle in them.

"Wow! Wish I could work on something like that." Kitty said with a smile what she just saw was the Swat Kats Tubokat. She watched it and then shook her head.

"I can't stay here and stare at the jest I need to get going." Kitty thought to herself and quickly walked again. It wasn't long until she reached her destination which was Megakat Hospital. She looked up at it.

"Hope Alan's doing better." Kitty thought to herself. She put the piece of paper into her pocket and walked into the building. She went to the visiting desk.

"Kitty McGowan here to see Alan McGowan." Kitty said the receptionist looked at her.

"One moment please." The receptionist said as she typed the name into the computer. It wasn't long until the receptionist looked at her and smiled.

"You may go he's in room 608." The receptionist replied Kitty smiled.

"Thank you very much." Kitty replied as she walked into the mail lobby. She walked over to where the elevators were at. She pressed the button and the doors on the left opened. She walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. The elevator went up each floor until it reached the sixth floor. The doors opened as Kitty stepped off. She made her way to room 608. She slowly came up to the door she stood there a bit and knocked on the door frame.

"Come in." A young male voice said Kitty walked in Alan had the same fur color as her he was sitting up in bed.

"Sis!" Alan said with a smile Kitty smiled back and sat down.

"How you feeling?" Kitty asked Alan nodded his head.

"I'm doing better how did your end go?" Alan asked. Kitty smiled.

"I got a job at the only garage in town. Though the pay isn't all that well but it should be enough to pay for things." Kitty replied.

"That's great sis!" Alan said excitedly.

"It'll take a while to get use to the city life but first you need to get better." Kitty said. Alan nodded his head.

"I know the doctor said that I'll be able to get the operation if my test results are good." Alan said with a smile.

"That's good make sure you do what they tell you." Kitty said as she placed a hand on his head. Alan smiled and nodded his head.

"I will and you make sure your working hard at your new job." Alan said kitty gave a slight disgust look as she put her hand to her hip.

"I work hard at my job." Kitty said as Alan laughed a bit.

"I know that. It's not like home so you'll have to work a little extra." Alan said. Kitty's look softened bit she knew that she was just fooling around with him.

"I know that. It's going to be a lot of work but I'll doo it. First you need to get better." Kitty said. With a smile Alan nodded his head.

"I know." Alan replied.

"I should get going I'll see you tomorrow." Kitty said as Alan nodded his head.

"Okay." Alan said as Kitty left the room. She took the elevator to the first floor and walked out she then made her way home. She looked up in the sky hoping to see the jet again.

"I hope it'll come by again." Kitty thought to herself as she made her way home. She reached her home slightly down because she wasn't able to see it.

"Man.......I wanted to see it one more time." Kitty said under her breath. Kitty went up to her apartment room and unlocked the door. She slowly opened the door and walked in. She closed the door and locked it. She went towards the small couch and flopped onto it. She looked towards the small table and looked at the picture of her and her parents. The picture was taken before Alan was born she looked to the picture next to it. This one had all four of them in it.

"....." Kitty could remember the day her parents died in an accident. They were on their way home one day when an on coming truck hit them. The police officer had told her what happened and that they'll be need to live with someone else. Luckily they had grandparents in the next town that's when Alan became ill.

The doctor didn't have the right tools that he'll need to be placed into a city hospital. That's when Kitty studied hard in engineering so she could pay for everything and send some money to her grandparents. She worked really hard to get to where she was now.

"Alan I hope you can get better soon. I'll work really hard to earn money to pay for everything." Kitty said as she shifted her position and looked at the ceiling.

"Mom dad.....I miss you guys. Please look after Alan." Kitty said under her breath. She stayed like that for a while until she remembered she needed to study. Quickly getting up she went into her room and pulled out her text book and started reading it while taking down notes. She did this until it got dark. She looked at the clock on her table.

"This time already?! I need to get dinner ready." Kitty said. She closed her book and put down her pencil; she got out of the chair and went into the kitchen to make something simple. Once she ate her dinner Kitty went towards the window.

"I hope I can see the jet tomorrow. Maybe Chance and Jake would know who flies it." Kitty said with a smile on her face. She closed the blinds and switched all the lights off and went to bed. In her dreams the jet or the Tubokat flew around.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own the characters. The proud owner's are Hanna-Barbera. The only characters I own are my original characters. Well I guess I'll shut up now and get the story started.

_Chapter 2:_

Kitty shifted in her sleep as she continued to dream about the jet she saw. She was brought out of that dream by her alarm clock as she sleepily turned the alarm off. It took her a while to get up from bed. She gave a small yawn and stretched.

"Morning already......" She said with a bit of a sleepy voice. She went into the slower and once she was done she dried herself off. She got into her clothes and started making breakfast. Kitty made a very simple breakfast and went to the door to get the newspaper. She looked at it as she slowly made her way to the table

'**The SWAT KATS Save The Day Again'**

Were the first words that caught Kitty's eyes.

"Hmmm I wonder who the SWAT KATS are." Kitty said as she read the article and ate. She was really into the article that she forgot the time. She looked up at the clock.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Kitty yelled as she quickly ate her food and put the dishes into the sink. She quickly grabbed her bag and quickly left her apartment and locked the door and ran down the street.

"I can't believe this! I can't be late on my first day of work!" Kitty said to herself as she quickly ran down the street. Kitty turned the corner and saw the garage. She looked at her wrist watch.

"I think I'll make it." Kitty said as she made it to the garage and she stopped at the door and she caught her breath. She heard the lock unlock and the door opened.

"Kitty!" Jake said surprised to see her out of breath. Kitty looked at him and smiled.

"Morning Jake." Kitty said.

"Morning Kitty. Are you okay you're kind of out of breath?" Jake said. Kitty stood up and nodded her head.

"I'm fine I'm not late right?" Kitty asked. Jake gave a small laugh.

"No come in." Jake said as he let her in.

"That's great and thanks." Kitty said as she walked in. Jake showed her to the locker room.

"Well you can put your stuff in that locker and come into the main room." Jake said as Kitty nodded her head. Just before Jake left Kitty called out to him.

"Jake!" Kitty said as Jake looked at her.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"I was reading today's newspaper it had an article about the Swat Kats. Could you tell me more about them and their jet?" Kitty asked looking at Jake with pleading eyes. Jake had a slight confused look on his face. He wondered why she would ask something like that.

"You don't know the Swat Kats?" Jake asked. Kitty looked at him.

"I don't I lived in the country most of my life. I just moved into the city." Kitty replied. Jake now understood why she asked. He gave a small nod.

"Sure I can Chance could tell you some more stuff about them too." Jake replied. Kitty smiled.

"Great and thanks." Kitty said as Jake nodded his head.

"Welcome." Jake said as he left. Kitty quickly changed and put her stuff into the locker and went into the main room where Chance and Jake were working on a car.

"Morning Chance!" Kitty called out. Chance looked up from the hood.

"Morning Kitty." Chance replied as Kitty came over to them.

"I heard from Jake that you wanted to know more about the Swat Kats and their jet?" Chance said. Kitty's expression brightened and nodded her head.

"Yes I do!" kitty said excitedly.

"Well the two are best buds their names are Razor and T-Bone." Jake said Kitty nodded her head.

"Razor and T-Bone, I see. Who's who?" Kitty asked.

"The smaller one is Razor and the other is T-Bone." Chance replied. Kitty nodded her head in understanding.

"I see." Kitty said.

"Their jet's called the Turbokat. It's the fastest jet in Megakat city. Though the commander of the Enforcer's don't like them." Jake said.

"I read that in the paper. I think he needs to cut them some slack. I mean they saved the city. Thought damages are caused......But I think that shouldn't matter thought." Kitty said the two laughed at her comment. Kitty looked at them a bit confused.

"It would be nice if the commander was more like you." Chance said.

"Sounds like you know him well." Kitty said.

"Know him? We were working under him." Jake replied.

"You worked as an Enforcer?" Kitty asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah until an accident happened, we quit and fired but had to pay for the damages caused that day. So this is where we ended up." Chance said. Kitty looked angry.

"I can't believe it!" Kitty said angrily.

"We try not to think about it." Jake said.

"Still I can't believe it. That commander isn't someone I want to be that's for sure." Kitty said. The two laughed.

"Anyways anything you want to know?" Jake asked.

"Does anyone know where they live or what their real identity is?" Kitty asked. The two looked at each other and then to Kitty.

"Well I heard they live somewhere in Megakat city that's it nothing else." Chance said. Kitty gave a slight sad expression.

"I see." Kitty replied. She wouldn't mind seeing them in person or even ask to see the Turbokat. Kitty wasn't aware that they were all under her nose.

"Well if that's it we need to fix this care before one." Chance said as Kitty nodded her head.

"Alright." Kitty said as grabbed some tools and went to work. It wasn't 30 minutes when their phone went off. Chance quickly looked up.

"Don't worry in getting that I'll get it." Chance said as he quickly went to get it. Kitty looked a bit confused.

"Wonder why he was eager to get the phone?" Kitty thought to herself. In the underground layer.

"This is T-Bone how can I help you Miss. Briggs?" T-Bone said.

"Dr. Viper in downtown with an army of plants!" Miss. Briggs said with panic in her voice.

"We'll be right there!" T-Bone replied and hanged the phone up and went back upstairs.

"Kitty, Jake and I have to leave and check on a car could you finish work on the car?" Chance asked. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure I can. Are you going to take long?" Kitty asked. The two looked at each other. They weren't sure how long it would take them Kitty looked at them slightly confused. The two looked at each other a lot while talking to her she wondered why but she wanted to know but she knew that it wasn't right to pry into someone's privet life. Jake looked at her.

"Yeah if we're not back in four hours you can close up and leave." Jake said. Kitty nodded her head.

"Okay." Kitty said as the two left. Kitty went back in fixing the car not knowing that the two went to save the city. Kitty heard a noise and ignored it because she thought it was a jet of one of the Enforcer's platoon and not the Turbokat.

"Let see......" Kitty said as she continued to fix the car. She heard a knock and looked up.

"I'll be right there!" Kitty called out, grabbing a towel and cleaned her hands and walked to the front.

"What can I do for you?" Kitty asked. The figure looked at Kitty a bit.

"Where's Jake and Chance?" The figure asked. Kitty knew that the person thought she couldn't do the work.

"They're called out but I can do what you need to fix or get a part." Kitty replied. The figure continued to look at her with a questionable look.

"Well my cars acting up when I stop the car for a bit and then the engine will die and I have to start the car over." The figure said.

"Well let me take a look." Kitty said the figure nodded their head as they took her to were the car was parked.

"Could you pop the hood please?" Kitty asked the figure nodded their head and got into the car and pulled the lever to the hood as it came up. Kitty took a look at the engine. She noticed the problem she could finish it in an hour or so but she still had to fix the car before this one.

"Come back in two hours and pick up the car." Kitty said as she closed the hood.

"Two hours are you sure?" The figure asked.

"Yes I'm sure and if it's not done by then it's free." Kitty said. The figure thought for a moment.

"......Okay two hours don't forget what you said." The figure said.

"Okay." Kitty replied. The figure walked off as Kitty brought the car towards the back. She went back inside the building and went back to work. Bye ten thirty she was done as she smiled.

"Now to work on the other car." Kitty said under her breath as she brought the car in. She quickly went to work. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Jake and chance are still not back....I wonder how far they went?" Kitty thought to herself and then gave a sigh. Kitty went back to work and was done by eleven twenty.

"Looks like I got two cars done in one day." Kitty thought to herself as she sat down in a chair in the living space. She waited as the hands on the clock slowly showed the hour of when the car was suppose to be done. Kitty looked up when she heard a bell and walked out.

"Well I'm here to pick the car I dropped by today." The figure said wondering if she did fix it Kitty smiled.

"It's ready come this way please." Kitty said as she took the figure in the garage and took the figure to their car.

"Here it is. You should have no problem now." Kitty said. The figure looked at her with a slight disbelief look.

"Thank you.....How much do I owe you?" The figure asked. Kitty looked at the figure.

"Well I have a receipt." Kitty said as she handed the figure the receipt. The figure took the receipt and was surprised how reasonable the price was.

"You sure this is right?" The figure asked Kitty nodded her head.

"I'm sure." Kitty replied the figure looked at the receipt and then back at her.

"Okay." The figure as they paid her Kitty handed the keys to the figure. The figure got into the car and started it.

"Thank you...." The figure said.

"Kitty's my name and you're welcome." Kitty replied with a smile.

"Thank you Kitty." The figure said as they left. Kitty waved and watched the car drive off.

"Now I have to wait for the owner of the other car." Kitty thought to herself. She went back into the living space as she sat down and waited.

"I hope Jake and Chance will be back. I really don't want to close the garage so soon......." Kitty thought to herself. The hands on the clock slowly landed on one o'clock as she heard the bell ring. She quickly got up.

"I'll be right there!" Kitty called out as she grabbed a few things and went into the room. She gave a smile at the figure.

"You must be Mr. Vasser." Kitty said as she put a hand out Mr. Vasser took her hand and shook it.

"I am. You are?" Mr. Vasser said.

"I'm Kitty. I'm new here sorry that Chance and Jake aren't here they were called out." Kitty said.

"It's alright. Is the car done?" Mr. Vasser asked. Kitty nodded her head.

"It is this way please." Kitty said as she brought him to where his car was waiting.

"Kitty thank you very much." Mr. Vasser said. Kitty smiled.

"You're welcome. Well here are the keys and the papers." Kitty said as she handed him the stuff. Mr. Vasser took them and then he looked at the bill and paid for it. Kitty took the check as Mr. Vasser got into the car.

"Take care and thank you." Kitty said as he nodded his head and drove off. Kitty put the money where it was suppose to go and then she went into the living space.

"Well one more hour......I hope they'll be back by then." Kitty thought to herself as she continued to wait. The hour was coming up as Kitty looked up at the clock.

"......" Kitty said as she slowly got up from the couch.

"........Looks like I have to close up then..." Kitty thought to herself as she slowly started locking the place up just fore she finished locking the last door she heard something.

"?" Kitty said as she walked towards the room.

"! Chance! Jake you're back!" Kitty said excitedly.

"Yeah sorry it took us a while to get back." Jake said.

"The car was in really bad shape." Chance added. Kitty smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. While you were gone we had a customer com in I fixed both cars so I was busy." Kitty replied.

"Well since you worked hard you can leave early." Chance said Kitty looked at them.

"You sure? I mean I can stay until my shift is over" Kitty said.

"We're sure Kitty." Jake said.

"...Well thanks I guess I can go se my little bother in the hospital." Kitty replied.

"Your little brother's in the hospital?" Chance asked. Kitty forgot she didn't tell them anything about why she came into the city or why she was here working with them. Kitty nodded her head.

"Yeah.....See we were brought up in the country and one day our parents died. A few years later my little brother got really sick. The only place that could fix his illness is a city hospital." Kitty paused before continuing.

"So we came here with the money I saved up with that I came here to work." Kitty said.

"Kitty there's better jobs you could do then this." Jake said. Kitty's expression changed.

"I know that there's other jobs I could do, but none of them have what I like." Kitty said.

"What is it that you like?" Jake asked.

"Being able to work on a car and see how it works and then see it run that's what I like. I can't do it anywhere but here." Kitty said. Chance put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well we can't make you do something you don't like. But if there's anything you need you can tell us." Chance said. Kitty smiled.

"Thanks." Kitty replied.

"Well if you need some money we could spare some." Jake said as Kitty smiled but shook her head.

"Jake, Chance you don't have to do that. I'll find some way to get extra cash if I need it." Kitty said.

"Don't over work yourself." Chance said. Kitty nodded her head.

"Thanks." Kitty replied as she gave them a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kitty said as she left.

"Okay be careful." Both of them said at the same time.

"I will." Kitty called back as she mad her way to the hospital.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own the characters. The proud owner's are Hanna-Barbera. The only characters I own are my original characters. Well I guess I'll shut up now and get the story started.

_Chapter 3:_

Kitty slowly came up to the hospital as she stopped in front of it.

"..." Kitty said as she looked towards the ground. She wished that her little brother wasn't in the hospital. She wished he didn't get sick. She gave a small sigh and then she walked into the building and walked over to the front desk. The man at the front desk looked at Kitty.

"Kitty McGowan here to see Alan McGowan." Kitty said.

"Okay hold on." The man said as he looked at a book. He turned a few pages and then looked at Kitty.

"You may see him." The man said. Kitty nodded her head.

"Thank you." Kitty said with a smile. She made her way to the elevator and pressed the up button. She waited for one of the elevator doors to open. The doors on the left opened as Kitty walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the 6th floor. Kitty watched the screen as the numbers changed with every floor that they passed.

"Hope Alan is doing alright today." Kitty thought to herself. The elevator came to a stop on the 6th floor. The doors slowly opened Kitty walked off the elevator and walked towards Alan's room. Once she got to his room she knocked on the door frame.

"Come in..." A weak voice said. Kitty's heart slightly sank when she heard the voice she hopped that her ears were playing tricks on her. She slowly walked into the room Alan looked at her. He was pale and didn't look so well. Kitty quickly went to his side.

"Alan..." Kitty said in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm okay sis..." Alan said weakly.

"You don't look or sound like you're okay...What is it?" Kitty asked in a worried tone of voice.

"It's a cold..." Alan replied weakly. Kitty had a slight surprised look on her face.

"You look more like you caught a flu or worse." Kitty said taking his hand into her hands. She noticed his hands were burning. This wasn't good was the only thing she could think.

"...It's because of the illness..." Alan replied as he tired to hold back a cough. Kitty look became more worried.

"Did the doctor give you something for the cold?" Kitty asked. Alan weakly nodded his head.

"They did but..." Alan stopped for a moment.

"But what Alan?" Kitty asked.

"But it'll be a few weeks even a month till it goes away..." Alan replied. Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing. She then remembered the last time he got sick it took him a long time until he got better.

"...Make sure that you listen to what the doctor says and take your medicine make sure you drink a lot of water." Kitty said. Alan weakly nodded his head.

"I will. Sis make sure you take...Take care of yourself..." Alan replied weakly.

"Okay but I don't think that'll be easy for a mechanic." Kitty replied.

"Why?" Alan asked.

"...Well the garage is open all day and not much of a break in between." Kitty replied. A figure outside the hall was listening on the sibling's conversation.

"I think Dark Kat would love to have a mechanic work for him. Even though he has his creeplings still he could use someone like her." The figure thought to them self. The figure came up to the door and knocked on the door jam the two looked at the door and saw the figure. The figure smiled at them.

"I'm here to check on Alan. I'm Jean Todd." Jean said with another big smile. Kitty quickly got up from her seat.

"I'm Kitty McGowan. Alan's sister." Kitty said.

"Nice to meet you Kitty it shouldn't take long once I'm done I'll be on my way." Jean said Kitty nodded her head. Jean walked over to the bed and started checking Alan. Kitty watched Jean with a nervous look. She wasn't sure what the results of the check up would be. Jean wrote down some stuff onto her clipboard. Jean then smiled to Alan.

"All done." Jean said as Alan nodded his head. Kitty looked over to Jean as Jean looked at her.

"Is everything okay with him?" Kitty asked.

"His signs are better then last night but we'll still have to check on him again." Jean replied.

"I see thank you." Kitty said as Jean smiled and left. Kitty went to Alan's side once Jean was out of the room she quickly made her way to the staircase and fished out her cell phone. She punched in a phone number as it started calling the number.

"Yes?" The voice said.

"Sir I have some interesting news for you." Jean said.

"Really agent Python and what is this interesting news?" Male voice asked. Jean or agent Python gave a small smile.

"Well I'm in charge of a young boy who has a sister who's an engineer." Python replied. The mail voice listen to ever word she said.

"Go on." The male voice said.

"With that I believe you can put her to good use with the help of the girl and your creeplings." Python replied. The male figure thought about it.

"Do you think she'll work for me just like that?" The male figure asked.

"Don't worry Dark Kat sir I'll make sure she get's the point in what you want." Python replied.

"Good I'll be waiting for this new engineer you have your eyes on." Dark Kat said.

"Yes sir." Python replied as she hung the phone and went back to work. Alan looked towards the side a bit.

"Alan?" Kitty said in a worried tone voice.

"...I wish...Mom and dad were still alive...Then maybe...We wouldn't be in...This situation..." Alan said Kitty continued to look at him. She slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. Alan slowly looked at her.

"Alan I wish they were alive too but there's no way we can't changed what happen in the past...But we have to live for their sake..." Kitty replied. Alan continued to look at her and then his gaze fell on the bed. He gave a nod; he knew his sister was right. Alan then gave a cough Kitty quickly rubbed his back.

"Alan...I'll get you some water." Kitty said as she got up and left the room. Alan continued to cough. Kitty quickly made her way down the hall. She then bought a bottle of water. She quickly made her way back to Alan's room.

"I hope this cold he caught would go way soon..." Kitty thought to herself. She walked into the room. She opened the bottle and handed it to Alan.

"Here..." Kitty said. Alan looked at her weakly and smiled.

"...Thank sis..." Alan said giving a small cough. He took the bottle and took a sip of the water. Kitty looked at him. Alan took another sip and then he put the bottle on the stand.

"Thanks...The water's helping me a bit." Alan said Kitty gave a smile.

"I'm glad." Kitty replied. She looked towards the side. She thought maybe she should spend the night with Alan but she wasn't sure if the nurses would like her stay the night Alan looked at Kitty.

"Sis...?" Alan said. Kitty quickly looked at him.

"Yes?" Kitty asked. Alan just looked at her as he slowly shook his head.

"It's nothing..." Alan replied. Kitty gave a few blinks and then she nodded her head.

"Okay..." Kitty said.

"I'm going to talk to the nurse I'll be back." Kitty said. Alan nodded his head.

"Okay." Alan replied. Kitty got up and walked out of the room.

"...I really hope they'll say yes..." Kitty thought to herself as she walked towards the nurse's office. Some of the nurses were busy with paper works some of them were typing something on the computer.

"Excuse me..." Kitty said. One of the nurses on the computer lifted her head and looked at Kitty.

"Yes how can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"I...I was wondering if I could spend a night or two with my little brother Alan..." Kitty replied. The nurse continued to look at Kitty her expression changed a bit.

"I need to check with the head office." The nurse replied. Kitty nodded her head in understanding.

"I understand." Kitty said. The nurse nodded her head. She got up from her chair and went to the phone and called the head office. Kitty waited for the nurse to be done. She looked towards the side; Kitty looked at the floor maps and pamphlet neatly stacked. Kitty then heard footsteps coming her way. She looked towards the footsteps. The nurse was done talking on the phone and came to give Kitty the answer.

"I'm sorry...They want to make sure that you don't get what he has." The nurse replied. Kitty knew they wouldn't let her.

"Thank you." Kitty replied as she left. She slowly walked down the hall and gave a small sigh.

"I know the results...I thought they'll maybe they would say yes..." Kitty thought to herself as she gave another small sigh. She slowly made it to Alan's room.

"..." Kitty said. Alan looked at Kitty and noticed the look on her face. Alan knew that something was up.

"Sis?" Alan said. Kitty gave a few blinks and looked at him.

"Yes?" Kitty said.

"What did the nurse say?" Alan asked. Kitty continued to look at him. Her expression saddened. She knew she would have to reply to him how could she tell him?

"...The nurse said..." Kitty's voice trailed off. Alan could tell what was said by the nurse.

"...Sis you don't need to say it..." Alan said. Kitty looked at him. She could tell that he guessed what was said.

"...I'm sorry Alan..." Kitty said. Alan gave a weak smile and shook his head.

"Don't be sis some things are the way they are and can't be changed or made an exception." Alan replied. Kitty just looked at Alan with a surprised look. She was the one who had to be the adult but Kitty then gave a small smile. Her little brother was becoming more adult like. Kitty then thought a bit more she knew he shouldn't be at his age.

"Thanks Alan...Well I should get going..." Kitty said. Alan looked at her weakly and nodded his head.

"Okay..." Alan replied. Kitty slowly got up from the chair.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm out of work." Kitty said. Alan nodded his head.

"Okay sis..." Alan said. Kitty gently place her hand on his head as she ruffled his hair a bit Alan smiled.

"Be careful..." Alan said Kitty stopped and nodded her head.

"I will and you try to get better." Kitty replied. Alan nodded his head Kitty smiled and left the room. She slowly made her way to the elevator. Kitty waited for the elevator to come up. Her mind was only on Alan. She didn't notice the elevator had arrived until she heard the bell. She quickly got on and made her way home.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own the characters. The proud owner's are Hanna-Barbera. The only characters I own are my original characters. Well I guess I'll shut up now and get the story started.

_Chapter 4:_

Kitty was walking slowly down the streets. She wished that she could be at Alan's side. It was hard on her, seeing her little brother they way he is now.

"...Mom, dad...I don't know what to do..." Kitty thought to herself. She finally noticed how powerless she was. If she took a different path then maybe she could of done more. Kitty finally arrived at her home. Kitty looked up at the house and then gave a sigh. She slowly made her way up to the door and unlocked it.

"I guess I should get started in making dinner..." Kitty thought to herself before she could walk in a pair of hands grabbed her. One of the hands had a cloth in it with chloroform soaked in it. Kitty struggled to get free but slowly she became weak and then was out.

Hours Later

Kitty slowly came too; her head spun a bit as she tried to figure where she was.

"What...Where am...I?" Kitty said still looking around. She was in a small room with a bed and a table. She tried to move but couldn't since she was tried to the chair.

"!" Kitty said, her head finally back to normal. Footsteps came to the room. Kitty looked towards the door. The footsteps stopped. The doorknob moved and the door opened. A young figure appeared with a grin on their face.

"Good to see that you're awake." The figure said. Kitty looked at the figure angrily.

"Where am I and what do you want with me!" Kitty said angrily. The figure slowly walked up to Kitty. Their expression dark and dangerous as they looked at Kitty. She looked at the figure angrily.

"You're at my leaders headquarter and you were brought here because he could use your skills." The figure replied. Kitty's expression changed when she heard this.

"What? How would your leader know my skills when I've only been here a few days?" Kitty asked. The figure gave a small chuckle at Kitty's question.

"I have a few of my agents in the hospital. I believe that you are smart to piece things together." The figure said with an evil grin. Kitty's face went pale she couldn't believe it. If she didn't do what this figure's leader wasn't Alan's life was endangered. The figure continued to grin.

"I see that my point got through." The figure said. Kitty looked over to the figure.

"...Alan better be safe!" Kitty said with venom in her voice.

"I assure you he'll be fine as long as you do what you're told." The figure replied. Kitty looked at the figure as her gaze fell to the ground. Just then a knock came at the door. The figure looked towards the door angrily.

"Yes!" The figure said angrily. The door opened as a creepling came in. Luckily Kitty didn't see the creature that came in or she would have panicked and fainted again. The figure looked at the creepling angrily as it relayed the message from the boss. Kitty hadn't been paying much attention to what's going on all she was thinking about was her little brother.

"...Alright I'll be over. Make sure her ropes are untied. I don't think we'll have any problems with her but make sure the door is locked." The figure said. The creepling made some mumbling noises. The figure gave the creepling a death glare. The creepling panicked and quickly did as it was told.

"Good. Make sure she get's food!" The figure said while walking out of the room. The creepling nodded its head. Once the ropes were untied the creepling left the room and locked the door.

"..." Kitty couldn't believe the situation she was in. Now she had to listen to every order given to her.

"I hope someone can help me get out of this situation or I'll be here forever." Kitty thought to herself. She hoped that maybe the Swat Kats would save her but the thing is she didn't have any clues to who they are or how to get word out. All these thought went through her head but the one thing she completely forgot was about was her job.

"Wait..." Kitty thought to herself as she put her thoughts together. She then remembered about her job at the garage and if she wasn't there her employers would be worried and then they would look for her.

"..." Kitty wasn't sure how long she would be here and she wasn't sure if they'll even let her go back or see Alan. Kitty started pacing around the room. It wasn't long when Kitty heard footsteps. She stopped and looked towards the door.

"..." Kitty wondered who was coming maybe she could get some answers to her questions. The footsteps continued to get louder until they stopped in front of her door. Kitty looked at the door she could hear keys and then the lock turned and clicked. The door opened slowly Kitty's eyes went wide to what she saw.

"What...The heck..." Kitty couldn't finish the creepling made some noise while it held a tray with food. Kitty was feeling sick and weak. The creepling said something angrily as it walked in and placed the tray on the table and then looked at Kitty. It could see that she was in a panic state. Not really thinking much the creepling just gave a small bow as it made some noise and left the room. Locking the door it went back to where it came from.

"..." Kitty wasn't sure what to say as she fell into a chair. She tired to get herself calm telling herself she was seeing things but she knew she wasn't the creature was in the room bringing her food. Then she thought about the creature.

"..." Kitty said still thinking, but then an idea came into her mind. The figure who she was talking to said her boss she figured that the creature was working for this boss the figure had talked about.

"...I...I guess...I have to get use...To seeing them..." Kitty thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She stayed like this for a while until she was completely calm. Once she was calm she opened her eyes and looked at the food on the table.

"..." She said, slowly picking up the plate and fork. She looked at the food. She wasn't sure if she should eat it. Yet she needed to eat something to keep her strength.

"They wouldn't poison it right?" Kitty thought to herself as she continued to look at the food.

"..." Just then Kitty's stomach growled. Kitty gave a weak laugh. She then gave a sigh. Picking up some vegetable with the fork she started eating it. She looked towards the door small footsteps could be heard.

"...Sounds like their busy..." Kitty thought to herself as she took another bite. Once she was finished with the food Kitty had paced back and forth thinking, but her concentration was broken when the door opened. Kitty had stopped pacing and looked towards the door. A creepling came into the room. Kitty had panicked again but she tried hard to not show it. The creepling made some noise as it walked over to the table, picking up the tray with the plates. It made some more noises and the creepling walked out with the tray.

"..." Kitty said waiting for the creepling to close the door so she could relax. Once the door closed Kitty let her shoulders drop. Kitty still couldn't get use to seeing the creepling. Kitty slowly went to turn the switch off. She knew it was late. She went to bed.

Morning

Jake and Chance were in the office looking through some papers. Jake had looked up at the clock.

"..." Jake said. Chance gave a few blinks and looked in Jake's direction.

"What's wrong buddy?" Chance asked. Jake took his eyes off the clock and looked at his friend.

"It's already past eight and Kitty's not here." Jake replied. Chance looked at the clock and then to Jake.

"Was there any call saying she wasn't coming or being late?" Chance asked Jake had listened to the message left on the phone and picked up call. Jake thought back to the messages and calls. Jake shook his head.

"No nothing." Jake replied. Chance and Jake were worried.

"I'll work on the papers why don't you call to see she's home." Chance said Jake nodded his head. Jake went to get Kitty's papers looking for her phone number. Once he got the number he jotted the number down on a piece of paper. Placing Kitty's paper back he picked up the phone in the office and dialed the number.

"..." Jake said waiting for someone to pick up the phone. Instead of Kitty picking up the phone it was a recording.

"You've reached Kitty McGowan sorry I couldn't pick up the phone. Please leave you're name and phone number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." Jake had a bad feeling. He wasn't sure if he should leave a massage or not but then the tone sounded.

"...Hi Kitty this is Jake Clawson called to see if everything's alright call back when you have a chance. Eight eight six three zero four seven." Jake sad as he hung the phone up. Chance looked over to him.

"She wasn't home?" Chance asked. Jake looked at him and shook his head.

"No..." Jake replied.

"Do you think something happened to her little brother?" Chance asked.

"Don't know...Maybe we should stop by the hospital after work." Jake replied. Chance nodded his head.

"Yeah." Chance said. The two worked hard but of course their enemies were hard at work. Once both works were done the two make their way to the hospital. The front desk clerk looked at the two.

"Can I help you?" The clerk asked. The two looked at each other and then they looked at the clerk.

"We would like to see...Kitty McGowan's little brother..." Chance said. The clerk looked at the two.

"What's you're relation with them?" The clerk asked with a slight cold voice.

"We're Kitty's employers." Jake replied. The clerk looked at them suspiciously. Just then a nurse came by.

"Harley let them pass." Nurse said. Harley looked at the nurse.

"Jean...But..." Harley said.

"They're telling the truth." Jean said. Harley looked at her and then to the two.

"Fine...He's in room six hundred eight..." Harley said.

"Thank you." The two said as they looked to Jean.

"Thank you." Jake said. Jean smiled.

"It was nothing." Jean replied the three made their way to the elevator. They got on the elevator once the door opened. Jean pressed the button for the third floor as Chance pressed the button for the sixth floor.

"Jean..." Chance said as Jean looked at him.

"I'm Allan's nurse so I've heard about you two from him which he heard from his sister." Jean said.

"That's why." Jake replied. Jean nodded her head.

"Yes that's why I told Harley that you're who you are." Jean replied. The elevator stopped on the third floor.

"Well this is my stop." Jean said looking at the two.

"Again thank you." The two said Jean smiled and left. The door closed as the elevator moved again.

"..." Jean said as she walked down the hall. She wondered why the two would come to see Alan. Then she figured that they came because she told them about Alan. What she really didn't know was they came because she hadn't shown up for work.

"Chance do you think Kitty's here?" Jake asked. Chance looked over to Jake with a confused look.

"Why do you ask that buddy?" Chance asked. Jake wasn't sure but something told him she wasn't here. Chance hadn't had any second thought until Jake said what he said.

"I don't know..." Jake replied his voice trailed off. Chance and Jake stayed quiet for a while. The elevator stopped as the door opened, the two looked at each other and then to the hallway. It was their stop; they slowly got off the elevator and made their way towards Alan's room. The two slowly reached the room they could hear someone coughing.

"..." The two said as they looked at each other Chance knocked on the door frame.

"! Come in." The voice from inside said. The two slowly walked into the room. The small boy looked at the two.

"..." The boy said. The two noticed that Kitty wasn't there but they might of missed her.

"Alan we're your sister's employer." Chance said. Alan's look slightly changed.

"You are?" Alan asked the two nodded their heads.

"We are I'm Chance Furlong and my buddy Jake Clawson." Chance said. Alan didn't expect to see them here. He wondered why they were there.

"Alan we were wondering if your sister is here." Jake said. Alan looked at them, he was confused. The two noticed the look on his face and could tell this wasn't good.

"She hasn't been here. Hasn't she gone to work?" Alan asked with a slight cough. The two looked at each other and then they looked at Alan.

"No...She hadn't come so we thought maybe she was here." Chance replied. Alan looked at the two. He knew it wasn't like her sister to not show up.

"..." Alan said he wasn't sure what to say. He wondered if she made it home. Or something happened to their grandparents that she didn't say anything about it. But he knew she would at least tell him what was going on.

"...Do you..." Alan stopped when the cough came out. Chance went up to Alan and stroked his back.

"...Thank you..." Alan said once the cough stopped.

"No problem." Chance said and stopped stroking his back.

"Do...Do you think something happened to her?" Alan asked.

"...I don't know...But well check to see if she's home." Jake replied. Alan nodded his head.

"Okay you might...Want to call out grandparents to see if she's gone there." Alan said. The two nodded their head.

"Hope you get better." The two said. Alan nodded his head. The two slowly walked out of the room.

"..." Chance said Jake looked over to him he knew that he as worried, he was too.

"Let's check Kitty's home." Jake said. Chance nodded his head. The two got on the elevator. The elevator made its way down to the lobby level. While the elevator, went down the two stayed very quite. It wasn't like them to stay this quiet. The elevator stopped on the lobby floor as the door opened. The two got out they thanked Harley who didn't reply. The two started making their way to where Kitty lives.

"Just hope nothing bad happened to her." Thought Chance. Jake and Chance got into the car and drove to Kitty's place. Jake directed Chance to the address. Once they reached the building Chance parked the car. The two got out of the car.

"..." Jake and Chance said. They walked towards the front door. Chance then pressed the doorbell.

"..." They waited for an answer but nothing. Jake checked the doorknob and when he touched it he noticed that it was unlocked.

"Chance!" Jake said as Chance looked at him.

"What?" Chance said.

"The door it's unlocked." Jake replied.

"!" Chance said. Jake opened the door slowly.

"Kitty!" Jake called out. There wasn't an answer. The two walked in.

"Kitty are you home!" Chance said again no answer. The two walked around. Chance went to the direction where Kitty's bedroom is. He noticed the door opened and looked in and noticed the bed hadn't been slept in.

"Jake!" Chance yelled out. Jake quickly rushed to where Chance was and noticed the bed.

"...She hadn't slept in the bed and the door was unlocked..." Jake said.

"Something must have happened to her!" Chance said.

"We better get back, and use the Turbokat and see if we can't figure out where she is." Jake aid, Chance nodded his head. The two quickly left locking the door behind them. Once they got back to the garage they quickly changed into their other suit. They took off into the sky with the Turbokat.

"Razor find any trace of Kitty?" T-Bone asked. Razor slowly shook his head.

"That's a negative buddy." Razor replied. The two continued to look for Kitty.

At Dark Kat's Headquarter

Kitty was brought to Dark Kat. She couldn't believe how huge he was. Dark Kat had explained to her that he wanted her to make him a stealthy jet. He also gave Kitty images of the Turbokat wanting it to be faster and stealthier then the Turbokat. Kitty just nodded her head. She had no choice.

"...When do you want me to start?" Kitty asked.

"Soon as possible. Maybe now." Dark Kat's low voice said. Kitty looked at the items in her hands.

"..." Kitty said as she looked at him.

"Alright...It'll take me about eleven or twelve weeks to get it done..." Kitty replied.

"...Eleven or twelve week? I want it done in less time!" Dark Kat said with anger in his voice. Kitty cringed a bit at Dark Kat's words.

"...I'll...Do my best to get in done in a shorter time..." Kitty replied.

"I hope so my dear." Dark Kat said. Kitty left with a couple of creeplings following her. One of the creepling made its way to the front taking Kitty to their work shop. There Kitty started working on Dark Kat's jet.

Megakat City

The Swat Kats continued to look for Kitty but no sign of her.

"...Buddy we better head back." Razor said.

"...I know but we can't give up now..." T-Bone replied.

"I feel ya but we've been looking for her for hours now..." Razor said. T-Bone knew this. Yet he didn't want to give up now. Yet if they didn't go back now things are going to get out of hand.

"I know...We could look for her tomorrow..." Razor said. T-Bone slowly nodded his head.

"Yeah." T-Bone replied. T-Bone then turned the Turbokat around and headed back to their headquarters. Once they reached it they changed back into their other clothes. Jake looked over to Chance.

"I'll try calling Callie to see if she could help us." Jake said. Chance nodded his head.

"I'll see about calling her grandparents just in case she was in a rush in seeing them..." Chance said. Jake nodded his head. The two went off to see if they could get some sort of help from outside. Once they were done they met up in the small living space.

"Was she at her grandparent's place?" Jake asked. Chance shook his head.

"Were you able to get help from Callie?" Chance asked.

"She's going to get back to us tomorrow. Mayor Manx is busy so..." Jake replied. Chance's look saddened.

"If we don't find her...The one who's going to be upset is Alan." Chance said as the image of him in the hospital bed popped into mind.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own the characters. The proud owner's are Hanna-Barbera. The only characters I own are my original characters. Well I guess I'll shut up now and get the story started.

_Chapter 5:_

Kitty was working hard in the work shop. She made the plans for the jet and had started building it.

"I hope Alan is alright..." Kitty thought to herself as she stopped for a moment. Just then she heard one of the creepling make noise at her.

"...Alright alright you don't have to get so upset..." Kitty said angrily. She gave a small sigh and continued to work.

In Megakat City

Callie was driving her car. She had to meet up with a hotel manager, to talk about the schedule of the up coming event.

"...I didn't forget any paperwork's...I have to get back to Jake...I wonder if they found her..." Callie thought to herself. She slowly came up to the hotel.

The Next Day

Jake and Chance hadn't gotten any word from Kitty at all. Kitty's grandparents also hadn't gotten any word.

"..." Chance said as he paced back and forth in front of the phone. Jake looked into the room.

"...Chance buddy...Pacing back and forth in front of the phone isn't going to help fixing cars or help in finding Kitty..." Jake replied. Chance stopped and looked at Jake.

"...I know...But I can't just sit and do nothing..." Chance replied. Jake slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"I know how you feel...But...It's..." Jake tried to put his words together but couldn't because he really felt the same. He didn't want to just do nothing but they had nothing to work with. Just then the phone rang. The two looked at the phone.

"..." The two said. Jake quickly went over to the desk and picked the phone up.

"Hello Jake Clawson speaking." Jake said when he put the receiver to his ear.

"Miss. Briggs." Jake said. Chance's ears twitch a bit when he heard her name.

"Yes...Yes...Okay we'll be waiting for you." Jake said as he hung the phone up. Chance walked over to him.

"What did she say?" Chance asked. Jake looked at him.

"She's coming this way." Jake replied.

"Really? Did she say anything else?" Chance asked. Jake shook his head.

"No she didn't..." Jake replied.

"I see..." Chance said. The two went towards the garage and tried to work on some of the cars to pass the time till Callie arrives.

Few Hours Later

They heard a car coming up as the two looked up. They saw that the car that drove in was Callie's car.

"Miss. Briggs!" The two said once she stopped the car and came out.

"Jake, Chance!" Callie said as she walked over towards them.

"Thank you for coming." Jake said. Callie shook her head.

"It was nothing. I was able to get some time." Callie replied.

"About Kitty..." Chance said. Callie looked at him.

"I asked around and no one has seen her...I've asked the police and the Enforcers to keep an eye out." Callie replied.

"I see...Thank you again for helping us." Jake said.

"I hope that you fine her." Callie said.

Five Weeks Later

Kitty gave a small yawn as she stretched. She looked at the newly finished jet.

"..." Kitty said. She finished building Dark Kat's jet she didn't know how well it'll fly. Just then she heard footsteps as she turned around she saw that it was Dark Kat.

"Hmmmm it looks marvelous." Dark Kat said.

"...Thank you...All it needs is to be tested..." Kitty said. Dark Kat looked at her coldly. Kitty became stiff.

"Oh don't worry it'll work perfectly won't it?" Dark Kat said.

"...Uhhh...Yes sir..." Kitty replied. Dark Kat gave a small smile.

"Good." Dark Kat said.

"...Sir..." Kitty said. Dark Kat's look changed.

"What is it?" Dark Kat said coldly. Kitty tried to summon courage.

"I...Was wondering if...I could go see my little brother sir..." Kitty said. Dark Kat's look never changed.

"Well you did a wonderful job. I guess I could give you one minute to see your little brother." Dark Kat replied. Kitty's look slight changed.

"One minute? Can't..." Kitty hesitated a bit. Dark Kat narrowed his eyes. Kitty saw this and then bowed.

"...Sorry sir...One minute is enough time..." Kitty said. Dark Kat gave a small smile.

"Good. I'll have someone to take you to where your little brother is." Dark Kat said. Kitty bowed.

Thank you sir..." Kitty replied. Kitty was taken to her room as she waited for her escort. Kitty stared at the wall. She hoped that Alan's alright and that Dark Kat kept his word in not hurting him. Just then there was a knock at the door. Kitty looked over towards it.

"Yes?" Kitty said.

"I hope you're ready." The voice from behind the door said. Kitty got up.

"...I'm ready..." Kitty replied.

"Good." The voice said as the door opened standing there was a slender black fur male kat. Kitty looked at him.

"I don't have all day." The male kat said.

"Sorry..." Kitty replied. Soon as she stepped out of the room the black male kat stopped her.

"First you need to ware this." The male kat said as he handed her a blind fold. She looked at him.

"But..." Kitty stopped when she saw the dangerous look on the figure's face. She figured that Dark Kat didn't want her to know where the hid out was and also didn't want her to call for help and have the other people know.

"..." Kitty said slowly putting the blind fold over her eyes. The figure then grabbed her and led her.

Few Hours Later

Kitty was stopped as the figure took the blind fold off her. Kitty blinked a few times she noticed the hospital in front of her.

"Remember you have one minute." The figure said. Kitty looked over towards him.

"I know..." Kitty replied. Kitty looked over to the hospital. She quickly made her way in.

"Long time no see. Is everything okay?" Harley asked. Kitty tensed up a bit.

"Yes everything is fine..." Kitty replied.

"Oh yeah two guys came Jake, and Chance." Harley said. Kitty's expression changed.

"Really!?" Kitty asked.

"Yes." Harley replied.

"I see..." Kitty replied.

"You should get going." Harley said. Kitty nodded her head. Kitty went to the elevator and quickly got on and pressed the button for the sixth floor. The elevator slowly made its way up. Kitty watched the numbers change as it changed to the number six. The elevator stopped as the doors opened. Kitty quickly got off and made her way to Alan's room. Once she got there she took a deep breath and knocked on the door jamb.

"Yes!?" A familiar voice said. Kitty was very glad that Alan was alright. She quickly walked in and smiled.

"Alan how are you feeling?" Kitty asked as she went up to the bed.

"Sis where have you been!?" Alan said with an angry tone of voice.

"I'm sorry...A lot of things happened. I've got a new job just outside of town...I forgot to tell you." Kitty replied.

"!? New job!? What about..." Alan was cut off.

"I know I didn't get a chance to tell them...The new job came quickly and I didn't have time to explain." Kitty replied Alan looked at her.

"..." Alan said looking down. Kitty put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry so don't worry. I don't know when I'll be able to come...The new job won't allow me to come out early like the one I had. Don't worry." Kitty said. Alan nodded his head.

"Okay..." Alan said. Kitty smiled.

"Good. Sorry but I have to go..." Kitty said. Alan looked at her.

"Okay...Come back soon." Alan said.

"I'll try." Kitty replied. She slowly drew her hand away. She slowly walked out of the room.

"..." Kitty said as she slowly made her way to the elevator. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"...Alan...Sorry..." Kitty thought to herself. Kitty looked away and pressed the button for the elevator. She waited for the elevator that'll take her down. The elevator on the left opened. Kitty got on it and pressed the button for the lobby.

To Jake And Chance Are

The two continued to search for Kitty without any luck.

"Jake buddy...Do you think we should file a missing person?" Chance asked while driving the truck and the broken car they were towing to the garage. Jake looked over to him.

"...I guess we should...But that's when we get no word about her..."Jake replied. Chance nodded his head.

"Alright." Chance said. It wasn't long until they reached the garage. They put the broken down car into the work station. They started working on the car.

Few Hours Later

The two had worked on the car for a while. They pretty much fixed it they had to do a few things but that could be done tomorrow. Jake looked towards Chance.

"Why don't we go see Alan?" Jake said. Chance looked up and looked over towards Jake and nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm for it." Chance replied. The two cleaned up and locked the garage. They made their way to the hospital.

To Where Kitty Is

Kitty was blindfolded once again and was lead to the car. Once they got into the car, it drove off. Kitty tried to figure out which way they were going but it was no us. She couldn't tell.

"..." Kitty thought. She was going to be put into that room and then put back to work.

To Where Jake And Chance Are

The two came up to the hospital. Parking the car they walked over toward the entrance of the hospital. Walking towards where Harley was. Harley looked at the two.

"How can I help you?" Harley asked.

"We're here to see Alan McGowan." Chance replied. Harley looked at the two.

"Okay..." Harley said. The two thanked him as they went towards the elevators. They pressed the up button and waited. Once the elevator arrived the doors opened, the two walked on to the elevator. Jake pressed the button for the sixth floor. The tow waited.

"Do you think Alan's alright?" Chance said.

"I don't know...He didn't look too well the last time we saw him..." Jake replied. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. The two got out of the elevator and made their way to Alan's room. They weren't sure if Kitty had come to see him. They slowly reached the room and knocked on the door frame.

"Come in." Male voice said. The two walked in Alan looked at them.

"Chance, Jake!" Alan said the two sensed that something happened.

"How you feeling?" Jake asked.

"I'm doing better. My sis came by." Alan replied. The two's look changed when the heard this.

"She did?!" Chance asked Alan nodded his head.

"She did. She said that she found a new job..." Alan replied.

"Did she say what her new job is?" Jake asked. Alan shook his head.

"She didn't, she said she didn't have time to tell anyone because they wanted her. So that's why we didn't hear from her...She also said that she might not be able to visit often..." Alan replied. The two had a concern look. They wondered who she was working for and why they didn't allow her time to explain what was going on.

"I see thanks for letting us know we'll try to find a way to get in contact with your sister." Jake said. Alan nodded his head.

"Okay and thank you." Alan replied.

"It's nothing. We're just glad to see you're doing better and that you got contact with you sister." Chance said. The two stayed a bit longer then usual. Once everything was exchanged the two left the room.

"Who could of employed Kitty?" Chance said. Jake shook his head.

"I don't know but I don't like it one bit." Jake replied. Chance nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't like it either." Chance said.

To Where Kitty Is

The car started to slow down as they slowly came to the hid out.

"Great I couldn't figure out anything..." Kitty thought to herself. The car slowly came to a stop. The humming of the engine died. The figure got out of the car and walked over to Kitty's door. They opened it and grabbed her.

"Now it's time to go back to work on you next project." The figure said.

"!" Kitty said she was being put to work already? The figure lead her to the work shop. Once they reached the room the blindfold came off.

"!?" Kitty said when she saw the room. The creeplings were ready and on the table were blueprints.

"Go on." The figure said. Kitty nervously looked at the figure and then to the table, making her way to it slowly.

"!?" Kitty saw that the blueprints were of robots.

"Dark Kat wants me to make robots!?" Kitty said as she looked over to the figure. The figure looked at her.

"But I can't..." Kitty was stopped.

"We have another unique person that'll help out. They'll do the computer stuff and programming all you have to do is make the body and put the parts in." The figure replied.

"?" Kitty wasn't sure she heard right. They had someone else here like her? Here against their will? She continued to look at the figure.

"I see...When will I see them?" Kitty asked.

"When they're done with the computer stuff and finished with some of the programming." The figure replied.

"...Okay." Kitty said. The figure nodded their head.

"Now you should start working now." The figure said. Kitty looked back at the blueprints.

"...Fine...I'll start..." Kitty replied as she looked at the figure. They smiled an evil smile.

"Good I'll let Dark Kat know." The figure said as they left. Kitty looked at the blueprints and started making the bodies of the robot.

To Where Jake And Chance Are

They slowly made it back to their home/garage. The truck slowly came to a stop inside the garage. The two got out.

"I'll let Miss. Briggs know about Kitty." Chance said. Jake looked over to Chance and nodded his head.

"Alright. I'll be in a little later." Jake replied as Chance nodded his head.

"Okay." Chance replied. Chance went inside the main building as Jake went to the secret area of the garage.

"..." Jake said while he made his way into the Swat Kat's layer. Chance had picked up the phone and dialed Callie's number. Chance waited for her to pick up the phone.

"...I hope she's there..." Chance thought to himself. Just then he heard a voice.

"Yes this is Callie Briggs." Callie said.

"Miss. Briggs. It's me Chance." Chance said.

"Chance what's wrong?" Callie asked.

"I called to tell you that we got some information about Kitty." Chance replied.

"Really! Is she okay?" Callie asked.

"She's okay but...She has a new employer and because of them she didn't get a chance to explain anything." Chance replied.

"...That's horrible. Did you find out who or where she is?" Callie asked.

"No...She didn't say who had employed her or where she is..." Chance replied.

"...I see...I'll see if I can't find out something about this employer." Callie said.

"Thanks a lot. I'll let you know if we get any more information." Chance replied.

"Alright I'll talk to you later." Callie said.

"Okay." Chance said as he hanged the phone up. When he was done Jake came in.

"Were you able to get a hold of Miss. Briggs?" Jake asked. Chance looked over in Jake's direction and nodded his head.

"I did. She said she'll look into the people who employed her." Chance replied.

"That's good." Jake replied.

"So what were you doing?" Chance asked. Jake gave a few blinks.

"Me...I was hoping to find something about Kitty using out computer...But I couldn't find anything. I couldn't even track her with the computer." Jake replied. Chance's expression changed when he hear what his buddy said. It was hard enough on them but Alan was the one who's probably having a harder time.

"All I can say is that we need to find who this person is and demand them to give Kitty back." Chance said. Jake looked over to him and nodded his head.

"I agree." Jake replied.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own the characters. The proud owner's are Hanna-Barbera. The only characters I own are my original characters. Well I guess I'll shut up now and get the story started.

_Chapter 6:_

Miss. Briggs worked hard in helping Mayor Manx while looking for any information to help Jake and Chance. Jake and Chance were working. It seemed odd at the moment.

"Do..." Before Jake could continue the alarm went off. Chance went to the phone near the alarm.

"T-Bone here what's the problem?" T-Bone asked.

"It's Dark Kat! He's robbing a Uranium plant!" Miss. Briggs replied.

"We'll be right over!" T-Bone replied. T-Bone hung the phone. The two quickly changed and got into their jet and flew into the sky.

"Razor earlier what were you going to say?" T-Bone asked.

"I was going to say that you think Miss. Briggs would be able to find the information we need...I mean look how long it took us to get good news..." Razor replied. T-Bone stayed quiet for a while.

"I don't know to be honest. I hope she could find something. We can only hope at this point..." T-Bone said. Razor slowly nodded his head.

"You're right." Razor replied. The two stayed quiet as the Turbo Kat made it to the Uranium plant. The creeplings were bringing into the jet many Uranium bars. The Turbo Kat launched an attack Dark Kat also attacked back. The creeplings hurried into the jet. It took off. The Turbo Kat quickly went after it.

"Man did Dark Kat jet get faster or what?" T-Bone said.

"I don't know but it's hard to get a lock on them." Razor replied. The Turbo Kat continued to follow but the jet that Dark Kat was using was a lot faster. The jet then disappeared.

"!?Where did it go!?" Razor said just then Razor found them.

"T-Bone watch out their behind us!" Razor yelled out. T-Bone tried to maneuver the jet, Dark Kat's jet fired at them as T-Bone tried to get the Turbo Kat out of the way but the Turbo Kat was hit as it started heading towards the ground.

"T-Bone!" Razor yelled. T-Bone bit his lower lip.

"Come On girl don't fail me now!" T-Bone said as he tried to get the Turbo Kat steady. Dark Kat's jet left, T-Bone managed to safely land the Turbo Kat on the ground.

"Man this bites!" T-Bone yelled out. The two got out to see the damages.

"!?" Razor and T-Bone said. The entire right wing was gone.

"...We have to fix the Turbo Kat soon..." Razor said. T-Bone clenched his fist.

"Dark Kat's going to pay!" T-Bone said angrily.

At Dark Kat's Hideout

Kitty had stopped to wipe the sweat off her brow, she then heart footsteps. She looked over to where the footsteps came from. Walking into the room was Dark Kat wit a smile on his face.

"?" Kitty wondered what he was happy about then she figured that it must of been the jet she made for him.

"..." Kitty said as Dark Kat walked up to her.

"The jet you made for me was wonderful." Dark Kat said.

"...The...Swat Kats..." Kitty wasn't sure how to ask, Dark Kat's looked slightly changed.

"They won't be bothering anyone for a while but they'll be back. But next time they won't be lucky." Dark Kat said. Kitty was glad to hear that the Swat Kats are alright but she wasn't happy to hear the last part of Dark Kat's sentence.

"Anyway how is the new project going my dear?" Dark Kat asked.

"...It's going smoothly...I need some more tools and materials..." Kitty replied. Dark Kat's look changed you could see that he wasn't very happy to hear what she said.

"What do you men you need more tools and material. You should have enough." Dark Kat said a bit angrily.

"...A lot...Of the materials...Went into making the jet...We...Need more and some of the tools...Aren't really...Perfect for the job..." Kitty replied.

"Well then it seems we'll need to get the supplies but don't think of seeing your little brother anytime soon. If something like this happens again..." Dark Kat was cut off by Kitty.

"Don't worry sir...It won't..." Kitty replied. Dark Kat smiled.

"Good you can get back to work." Dark Kat said. Kitty nodded her head and went back to work.

To Where T-Bone And Razor Are

The two managed to get the Turbo Kat back to their hideout.

"The Turbo Kat's going to take a month before she can fly..." Razor said.

"A month!? We need her up and running soon!" T-Bone said a bit angrily.

"I know buddy...But the damages is pretty bad and we don't have too much material that we can use to fix her with..." Razor said. T-Bone looked towards the side you can tell he was still angry.

"...Is there anything we can use for the time being?" T-Bone asked.

"Well there's the Hover Kat or the Thunder Truck. I do have the Cyclotron." Razor replied. T-Bone thought for a moment. They wouldn't get things done like they would with the Turbo Kat but they had nothing else.

"Well I guess we'll have to use the Thunder Truck and the Cyclotron then...Thought it's not the same..." T-Bone said.

"I know but till we can get the Turbo Kat fixed we have no choice." Razor replied. T-Bone nodded his head. The two quickly changed into their other clothes.

To Where Kitty Is

Kitty was working hard. She stopped to wipe sweat off her brow. Just then she saw a young female kat walking towards her. Kitty gave a few blinks. The girl came up to Kitty.

"Are you Kitty?" The girl asked. Kitty nodded her head quickly.

"I am...You are?" Kitty asked.

"I'm Brina Clearwater..." Brina replied.

"Nice to meet you Brina..." Kitty replied.

"I'm here to see if you could put in the computer works...Into the robot..." Brina said. Kitty looked at Brina. She then remembered what she was told.

"...Sure...But..." Kitty looked around and then she got closer to Brina.

"Where you brought here against your will?" Kitty asked. Brina looked at her.

"..." Brina didn't reply.

"Sorry...But I can't tell you anything...Anyways please don't ask again..." Brina said. Kitty was hurt at what she said. Why wouldn't se want to tell her?

"Alright...Well...Where's the computer stuff at?" Kitty asked.

"...There're being brought over." Brina replied.

"I see...Well I need to continue working on the body...So tell me when the computer stuff is here." Kitty said. Brina nodded her head. Kitty went back to work. It wasn't long until the items came. Brina walked over to Kitty.

"Ummmm...Kitty..." Brina said. Kitty gave a few blinks as she looked at her.

"Yes?" Kitty said.

"The stuff is here." Brina replied. Kitty looked towards the left and saw the creeplings pushing a cart with the computer stuff. Kitty nodded her head. The cart was brought to the work table.

"Okay...I'll start putting them in..." Kitty said.

"Right." Brina replied. Kitty carefully put the computer parts into the body.

"I'm done." Kitty said as she looked at Brina. Brina nodded her head.

"Alright." Brina said. She brought out a laptop and started doing something. Kitty gave a few blinks and watched Brina. While she was typing things small sounds could be heard from the machine inside the body. Kitty's eyes went towards the robot.

"?" Kitty watched as the robot slowly moved it's body. Kitty continued to watch it as it sat up.

"Seems like it's moving smoothly..." Brina said Kitty looked at her.

"Did...Dark Kat say what he was going to use this robot for?" Kitty asked. Brina looked at her.

"...No he didn't...All he said to me was to make the computer program and parts." Brina replied.

"I see..." Kitty replied. The robot stopped as smoke started coming out of it. Brina quickly stopped the machine Kitty quickly brought some thing to stop the small fire.

"I have to fix the circuit and get a new board..." Brina said to herself.

"Go back to the lab now...Get the extra stuff we don't want to be behind...With this project." Brina said. The creeplings walked off.

"Does that happen a lot?" Kitty asked. Brina looked at her.

"Not usually...Seems like there was too much stress on the circuits...Might have to do more test before being able to find the right flow of energy." Brina replied.

"Kind of like a car..." Kitty said under her breath.

"You like cars?" Brina asked.

"Well you could say that. When I was young my parents past away in an accident...My grandparents took me and my little bother...To help out I studied very hard and became an engineer." Kitty replied. Brina's look slightly changed.

"Sorry to hear about your parents..." Brina said Kitty just looked t her. Just then the creeplings came back. Brina took the stuffs from them and went towards the robot and took out the parts from within and started working with the parts. Kitty watched her for a bit.

"I better get back in working on the body..." Kitty thought to herself. She didn't want Dark Kat down her back. She gave a small sigh and went back to work. It wasn't long till Brina came next to Kitty.

"I'm going to test the robot again." Brina said, Kitty looked at her and then to the robot. She looked at the robot for a while and then she looked back at Brina.

"Okay." Kitty replied. Kitty went over towards the robot. Brina turned on the machine. Then she put in some commands. The robot started moving as it sat up again. The robot slowly got up but ten it stopped smoke started coming out of it again.

"Great..." Brina said under her breath. Kitty looked at Brina.

"...Seems like I have to start over again..." Brina said with a sigh.

"Brina..." Kitty said. Brina looked at her.

"Yes?" Brina said.

"Do you think the wires are bad?" Kitty asked. Brina continued to look at her.

"Hmmmmm who knows...But I don't believe that Dark Kat would get bad wires..." Brina replied. Kitty thought about what she said.

"...I guess your right..." Kitty said. Brina nodded her head.

"Well I'm going to work on the programming and the circuitry again." Brina said. Kitty nodded her head.

"Alright." Kitty replied. Brina went back to work. Kitty looked at the robot.

"..." Kitty said. She wished that some how she would be saved from Dark Kat by the Swat Kats but at that moment she felt that wouldn't happen. Why would it? The Swat Kats didn't know her and they have a city to save.

"..." Kitty gave a small sigh as she went back into working on the robot. Just as she was working Kitty was stopped by a few creeplings.

"...Tell Dark Kat...Thank you..." Kitty said when she saw the metals and tools that they brought over. Kitty then started working on the robot using the new tools and metal. The two worked for a while now they stopped when they heard footsteps come into the room.

"How are things gong?" Dark Kat asked. The two looked in his direction.

"...There's still some kinks to work out...But it should be done soon..." Brina replied. Dark Kat's look slightly changed.

"I hope that it will be in perfect working condition, but the time I come back to see you two." Dark Kat said. Kitty was about to say something when Brina stopped her.

"Don't worry Dark Kat sir...It'll be in working condition." Brina replied. Dark Kat gave a small smile.

"Good I'll see you ladies later." Dark Kat said as he left the two. Kitty quickly looked at Brina.

"Are you sure you should of said that?" Kitty asked Brina looked at her.

"Think about it if I didn't say it. Anyways...He'll probably won't come around anytime soon. Till then we have to work hard..." Brina replied. Kitty closed her eyes and gave a sigh.

"Alright..." Kitty said as the two continued to work.

To Where Callie Briggs Is

She's been calling different places and companies but no one had employed Kitty.

"Who could of employed her?" Callie thought as she continued to call.

To Where Chance And Jake Are

The two were working hard in fixing the Turbo Kat.

"Man I can't believe how bad the damages are..." Chance said.

"I know...It seems like Dark Kat found someone or something to give his weapons more punch to them..." Jake said.

"I know what you mean..." Chance replied. The two continued to work on the Turbo Kat but it'll be a long time before it'll be in working condition.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
